


Prom.

by Babereflective, harlet



Series: Miami Family !! [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, i suck at tags RARARARA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babereflective/pseuds/Babereflective, https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlet/pseuds/harlet
Summary: freddie and jim goin to prom :D
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Miami Family !! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Prom.

Jim Hutton had been best friends with Freddie Beach since they could walk. They had gone through everything together, they shared mango slices and chocolate covered blueberries on the blacktop, they tackled long division and their timestables when the time came, and they annihilated Macbeth and Hamlet in 9th grade.

They were inseparable, and Jim wouldn’t trade his friendship for anything in the world. 

There was just one thing- Jim was in love with Freddie. 

Obviously, he wouldn’t tell Freddie, because that would ruin their friendship, and Jim would die before letting that happen. So he kept it to himself.

It was excruciatingly hard keeping it a secret, because Jim kept falling in love with Freddie over and over again. He fell in love with Freddie for the first time when Jim scraped his knee falling from the monkeybars, and Freddie kissed it better, he fell in love with Freddie again when he was the only one to show up to his 11th birthday, and yet again when Freddie slowly interlocked his slender, soft fingers with Jim’s calloused ones in a dimly-lit theatre. 

But Freddie and Jim were just friends. And that’s all they would ever be.

Freddie was outgoing and witty, always ready to converse and laugh, while Jim was introverted and anxiety-ridden. He doubted Freddie would ever want to date him, not when he could date Tim, the captain of the football team, or Paul, the class president, both pining after the sassy brunette. 

Sure, maybe Freddie and Jim would spend hours afterschool cuddled up in one’s bed, just talking and laughing, and yeah maybe it was odd that Freddie told people he was in a relationship, but that didn’t mean anything, because Jim was... well he was Jim. Awkward and fidgety and Freddie was elegant and beautiful and everything right in this world. 

“Are you going to prom, baby?” Freddie chirped as he peeled his tangerine. Freddie had gotten accustomed to calling Jim ‘baby’, which made Jim’s head spin, but it was obviously nothing more than a friendly nickname. 

“Nah,” Jim started, chewing on his ham sandwich, “I don’t have a date.” Freddie laughed at that, and ow that kind of hurt. “You’re so funny, darling. I was actually hoping somebody would ask me out.” Freddie nudged Jim, smiling. “Somebody I’m really close to.” 

Jim thought for a second and came to the conclusion that Freddie was hoping Paul Prenter would ask him to prom- the two had been lab buddies for over a year, so it only made sense. “Oh.” Jim said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice, “I hope he asks you out, Fred. You uh,” he stopped himself, feeling red and hot, “You deserve a good guy.” 

The bell rung before Freddie could say anything, and Jim picked up his bag and headed to 5th period. 

“Hey, honey,” His mother greets as Jim walks through the front doors, “How was school?” Jim shrugs as he tosses his bag to the side, “It was okay, I guess.” She nods, knowing not to pry. 

“Farrokh came by, something about needing to talk to you. He sounded urgent.” Jim gives his mother a weak smile as he makes his way up the stairs of his home, opening his bedroom door and flopping down on his bed. 

He feels exhausted mentally. He wishes that he could just tell Freddie how he feels, and a very small part of him desperately wants to do it, but he knows the answer already.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought we were just good friends.” Freddie would say, so soft and elegant and Jim would have no choice to bite his tongue and nod dumbly. He’s seen it happen to David Minns and Bill Reid, he doesn’t want to be a part of that. 

He wants the keep Freddie in his life, and if hiding his feelings from his longtime best friend is the only way to do it, so be it. 

He lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling when he hears his mother downstairs yell for him.

“Dear, It’s Farrokh! He’s on the line! Says he wants to talk to you!” His mom yells up the stairs, and Jim heaves himself out of bed and trudges down the stairs, picking up the old dial-up mounted into the wall. 

He hears faint voices on the other side, and it hurts because Freddie is hanging out with somebody else. 

“Hey, Fred.” Jim says flatly, dipping his left hand into his jean pocket. “Uh, my mom said you wanted to talk to me?”

Jim cringed- why did he mention his mom? He was so fucking lame.

“Yeah! I called because my parents are out for the week and I was thinking of throwing a party on Saturday- I was hoping you’d come!” Freddie giggled. 

Jim thought for a second before agreeing, “Sounds like fun, I’ll see if I can go.” 

Freddie giggled again in the other line, “Okay! Great! I... uh have to go now, love you!” 

Jim stayed on the phone long after Freddie hung up. He had meant it in a friendly way, without a doubt, but Jim adored hearing the brunette say those three little words- he could hardly breathe right. 

Freddie loved him. 

Jim breathed out shakily as he walked up to Freddie’s front porch, he could hear the loud music and voices from a mile away. 

He took out his cracked flip phone as he reached the front door and shot a quick text Freddie’s way.

‘I’m here :)’

He felt tense and nervous, he didn’t know exactly why, because it’s not like this was the first time Freddie had thrown a party, nor was it the first time Freddie had invited him to said party, something in the atmosphere just felt different.

He stood outside for a good minute before coming to the conclusion that Freddie changed his mind about wanting him there; he turned around to leave because wow was he stupid when he heard the front door open.

“Jimmy? Where are you going?” A familiar voice asked and Jim could feel himself becoming redder.

“Uh- s-sorry I was just like, doing som-” he turned to face Freddie, awkwardly stuttering before coming to a halt. 

Freddie was gorgeous.

I mean, Freddie had always been gorgeous but tonight he looked like an absolute god. Shimmery skin and an over the top outfit, he was a vision. He wore a pair of white pants and a beautiful black top top that made him look like an absolute angel. Jim desperately tried to ignore the choker Freddie was wearing, in fear of creaming his pants right then and there. 

Jim probably looked like a gaping fish, but he didn’t care. “You look... really good.” he finally managed, and Freddie blushed. Jim was sure he was going to cum in his pants. 

“Thank you, Darling!” Freddie said sweetly as he tucked a stray hair behind his ear, “You look nice, too.” 

That was a fucking lie, Jim wore a grey sweatshirt and worn jeans, but Farrokh got an A for effort. 

They stood in almost awkward silence before Freddie took his hand, “Come on! There’s food and drinks and Phoebe brought some booze, if you wanna get drunk.” Freddie smiled, pulling Jim inside. 

There were strobe lights and the scent of something faintly sweet inside, dancing hormonal teenagers in every corner. Freddie navigated Jim through the crowd.

“Are you thirsty?” Freddie practically yelled over the music, “We have tropical punch and jello-shots, if you’re into that.” Jim sat on a couch next to a drunk couple making out, “Just water, if you have any.” Jim smiled sheepishly.

Freddie nodded with a grin and left, disappearing into the crowd. 

Jim twiddled his thumbs, trying hard to look like he maybe belonged there. 

“Jimmy!” A voice called from the crowd, looking to see where it came from, Jim’s eyes settled on Brian Beach, Freddie’s sibling. 

“Hey, Brian.” Jim said lazily, giving a sort-of-smile to the underclassman. “So! Did he ask youuu yet?” Brian slurred. 

“What?” Jim questioned, face contorting. “Did Freddie ask you... you know. That’s why he’s doing this whole thing!”he grinned, drunkenly. 

Tony gave Brian a confused look, before Chrissie, Brian’s girlfriend, also emerged from the crowd.

“Bri! Jesus, what did I tell you about wandering off?” She said, grabbing Brian’s arm, heaving him up. “You’re so drunk. You stink like booze.” Brian winked at Jim as he was hauled away. 

Jim sat there, confused and a little tired. In all honesty he wanted to go home, but he promised Freddie that he’d stay. Jim flushed a bit, because if Freddie had specifically asked Jim to stay, maybe he stood a chance with the dramatic little thing. You know, Jim wasn’t all that bad- he worked out sometimes and he wasn’t gross-looking or anything. Maybe he could try it out, see if Freddie was into him. Hell, maybe they’d end up as a couple! 

Speaking of which, where was Farrokh? It had been a long time since he had went to go get water, and he should’ve been back by now. 

Jim stood up, looking for Freddie because maybe he gotten lost in his own house, or maybe he had been kidnapped or maybe somebody had pushed him into a room against his will, and maybe they were doing bad things to him and-

Oh. 

Or maybe he was with Joe Fanelli, laughing, having the time of their lives.

Jim was an idiot. 

He was in idiot for believing he actually stood a chance, for thinking Freddie would ever, want to have a relationship with Jim. Jim was awkward and shy, couldn’t order a pizza over the phone without having a panic-attack. He didn’t know one person that would want to be with somebody like himself.

He locked eyes with Freddie, who gave him a friendly smile and then a worried look. Jim was a fucking idiot. Freddie probably didn’t even consider Jim a good friend, much less his best friend. Jim fabricated it, all of it. He was fucking delusional and an idiot and-

And he needs to get out of here.

When did everything become so hot and hazy? When did people start moving so slowly? Has it always been this difficult to breathe? Why was he hyperventilating? Why was his mind going a million miles a minute? 

He pushed through the crowed, bumping into Mary Austin and Pheobe Freestone, he needed to be outside, he felt sick.

“Jim!” Freddie called, getting hung up in the sea of dancing teenagers. The last thing Jim wanted to do right now was face Freddie. He heard Freddie shout again, and again, and again, calling out to him. Calling for him to stop; for him to wait. 

Jim barreled out the front door and down the porch, landing on soft, dewy grass.

He was breathing so hard his lungs felt charred, tear drops rolled down his cheeks and onto the grass, he felt fucking horrible. 

“Jim!” Freddie called out again, out of breath.

They were in Freddie’s front lawn, Jim slowly remembering how to breathe properly again, and Peter looking down at him with sad whisky-colored eyes. 

Peter pitied Tony. 

That’s what their friendship had boiled down to.

Pity.

“Jim.” Freddie said, so soft and so Freddie. The sound of his name escaping Freddie’s plump lips made Jim want to cry again, because it sounded like longing and Jim hated himself for continuing to feel this way about his friend. 

Freddie took a few cautious steps towards Jim, kneeling so that he could hug the older boy. It was warm and Freddie smelled like vanilla and cherries and he felt protected. He felt safe in Freddie’s arms. 

“Jim, Jim, Jimmy, Jim.” Freddie chanted, like a prayer as he pushed Jim’s head into his chest, Jim instinctively wrapping his arms around Freddie’s waist, pulling them in closer. 

Jim began to cry again, he wasn’t sure why, he didn’t feel sad, but he felt like it was the appropriate thing to do. Freddie pet Jim’s hair, loving strokes.

“I’m sorry.” Jim managed through tears.

“For what, Darling?” Freddie said delicately, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Jim’s head. 

“For thinking you might want to be with me. For over-reading all of your kisses and hugs and over-analyzing every ‘I love you.’” Jim said, sadly, his grip on Freddie tightening. “Sorry.” 

Freddie pulled back, and there it was- the truth. Freddie didn’t love Jim in the same way Jim loved Freddie.

“What are you talking about?” Freddie asked, taking Jim’s hand. Jim sniffled. 

“I just thought that maybe... maybe I stood a chance.” 

Freddie laughed at that and wow that hurt. “What? Jim, what are on? We’ve been dating since like, 8th grade.” 

Freddie sounded sincere.

Jim looked as if Freddie had grown several extra limbs.

“Jimmy... did you seriously not know?” Freddie asked, smiling. Jim didn’t smile back, but offered Freddie his best ‘are-you-high-right-now?’ look. 

“Oh my god- you didn’t know.” Freddie’s smile dropped. “Jim, that’s the whole reason I threw this party, was to ask you to prom- I thought we were dating.” 

Freddie wasn’t kidding.

Freddie wasn’t kidding.

Freddie Beach wanted to ask Jim Hutton, of all people, to prom. Freddie thought they had been dating.

“Are you serious?” Jim croaked, a small, very faint, smile playing on his lips, “No bullshit?”

Freddie cocked his head to the side, “No bullshit.” He laced his fingers with Jim’s, smiling, “Wanna go to prom with me?” 

Jim beamed. 

“Hell yeah.”

Freddie grinned, “Do you also wanna be my boyfriend, Jimmy? For real this time.”

Jim nodded frantically, cheeks red and mind going a million miles a minute.

“Just fuckin’ kiss already!” A drunken Brian yelled through a window facing the two. Chrissie stood next to him, smiling. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Jim asked, already knowing the answer.

“Hell yeah.”  
—  
“I love you, baby.” Freddie said softly, placing a feather-light kiss on Jim’s lips. They both swayed to the music, Jim hadn’t stopped blushing and grinning since that night at Freddie’s party.

“I love you more.” Jim moved closer to Freddie, ignoring the 5-inch rule the school had put in place for prom night.

“I love you most.” Freddie finally said, resting his head on Jim’s chest as they danced the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it !!
> 
> add me on tumblr @queensfag or @discodeakyyy


End file.
